This application relates to supplementing primary content assets accessed by a primary user device, by presentation of supplemental content assets on a secondary device.
Traditional systems allow users to access content assets for viewing and play back from a single device or a single system. For example, a traditional home entertainment system may include television equipment, stereo equipment, set-top boxes and digital media disc players. The user equipment of the traditional home entertainment system are operated independently to access content assets, and do not interact.
Traditional systems do not enable user devices to supplement content assets accessed by other devices. For example, in response to play back of a song on a portable media device, a traditional home entertainment system is unable to play back a music video from its own content library related to the song.